Brush Up Mafia
| image = File:Brush1.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = tpaxatb & scsw | link = | size = 7 Players (Tiny) | startdate = 08.09.2009 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) DudleyDude 2) DarthNoob 3) CrazyPainter 4) Mrs.P 5) Prince_Marth85 6) Wilson 7) EDM | first = CrazyPainter | last = 1) DudleyDude 5) Prince_Marth85 | mvp = - | awards = - }} Brush Up Mafia was a game designed and hosted by tpaxatb and scsw as a newbie training Mafia. It began on September 9th, 2009 and ended in a Baddie win after D2 (September 13th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules *Last faction standing WINS! *Rogue Cop's blocks revealed ONLY to the player being blocked (along with the short message). Blocks otherwise not revealed. *Rogue Cop's blocks are not blockable by the Sergeant (e.g. Rogue Cop blocks Sniper, Sergeant blocks rogue cop, Sniper's action is still nullified). *El Jefe's kill fails if the Sergeant blocks the El Jefe and the Sergeant was not blocked by the Rogue Cop (even if the killer was targeting the Sergeant) *El Jefe's kill fails if the Paramedic saves the target and the Paramedic was not blocked by either the Rogue Cop or the Sergeant. *No player is removed in a tied lynch. *Players that come out with their roles without being probed/pressured for it will be punished by loss of ability the following night. *Order: Rogue Cop blocks > Sergeant blocks > Saves > Kills > Spies *Killed players' actions will still take place. Role Description Hosts *'Police Chief' (Host): tpaxatb. Maintains order amongst the players. Ensures a smooth and fun game for all. But he's rather dumb, so.... *'Assistant Police Chief' (co-Host): scsw. Helps to maintain order. Makes sure the chief is apprised of all problems and helps chief figure stuff out. Los Pollos Locos - HAVE BTSC *'El Jefe' - Every Night Kill. Los Pollos Locos leader attempting to take over Manicomio's only police precinct, Precinct 13. As the leader of the gang, can select one cop every night and mark him for death. *'Rogue Cop' - Every ODD night block. If El Jefe is killed, gains Every Night Kill. A police officer of Precint 13 that has already been corrupted by El Jefe and is working from the inside. As he has access to all the cops, even those inside the building, he can "send a message" from the gang to any other officer every ODD night. And by sending a message, I mean he roughs up another officer. Along with this rough-up, he can give the host a short message to pass along to the officer during the beat down. If El Jefe is killed, he will be so worried that he will be caught that he will start killing on his own. *'Officers of Manicomio's Precinct 13' - NO BTSC *'Precinct Sergeant' - Every Night Block. As the precinct's sergeant, he uses his supervisory power to prevent a player's actions from occurring by changing his assignment that night. Only the officer who has had his assignment changed will be notified if necessary. *'SWAT Sniper' - Starting Night 2: Every night, but not 2 in a row, Kill. Cannot be killed night 1. The precinct's best and surest shot. Beginning on night 2, will become so frustrated with the progress of finding the rogue that he will start killing one selected person at night. However, killing someone makes him so distraught that he will be unable to kill the following night. In addition, because of his body armor, he is immune from attack on night 1. *'Undercover Cop' - Every Night FACTION Spy. The precinct's resident master of disguise. Every night, he uses his skills of disguise to infiltrate his selected target's home and can determine to which faction a player belongs. *'Detective' - Every Night ACTION Spy. A seasoned veteran of the force, he uses his network of anonymous informants each night to determine a player's actions. *'Paramedic' - Every Night Save. Cannot save same person two nights in a row. Cannot save self. The assistant chief, being a smart man and realizing that there is the potential for a lot of bloodshed, decited to bring in a paramedic for the week. An aspiring cop himself, the Paramedic rides along with a player each night. If that player is attacked, he uses his medical skills to save the player. Cannot ride along with the same officer two nights in a row,. Because he needs a partner, he cannot ride along alone so he cannot save himself. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *DudleyDude - Rogue Cop *Prince_Marth - El Jefe MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: tpaxatb Co-Host: scsw #DudleyDude - Rogue Cop #DarthNoob - Paramedic - Lynched D1 #Crazypainter - Undercover Cop - Killed N1 by Baddies #MrsP - Precinct Sergeant - Killed N2 by Baddies #Prince_Marth - El Jefe #Wilson - SWAT Sniper - Killed end of game #EDM - Detective - Lynched D2 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games